The Starting Sky
|name = The Starting Sky |kanji = はじまりの空 |rōmaji = Hajimari no Sora |russian= Отправляясь На Небо |band = +Plus |song number = 11 |starting episode = Эпизод 125 |ending episode = Эпизод 137 |type = Опенинг |previous song = I Wish |next song = Tenohira }}The Starting Sky — одиннадцатый опенинг к аниме "Fairy Tail", который исполняет +Plus. Персонажи в Порядке Появления Слова Полная Версия Транскрипция= Hajimari no sora he... hikari sasu hou he... nanimo kowakunai... boku ga iru kara... nandomo chi ni hiza wo tsuite PRIDE wo mamorenakute utagai bakari umaretemo mada me wo tojinaide Ima koko de kanousei wo mikiwameru koto nantenai namida ga ame ni kawaru toki tada kizuite hoshii kuyashisa wa haki suteru yori tsurete yuku koto de imi ga aru kara kimi ga nozomu subete ga tatoe tsukame nakutatte hitotsu dake yuzurenai mono te ni shite hajimari no sora wo mukae ni yukuyo furi kaerazu mae wo mite se ni kaze wo kanjita nara fukuzatsuna koto nante nanimo nai hazusa miwataseba itsumo no ega ga aru kara hitori de kakae komanai de kotae wa aserazu kono michi no tochuu de deaumonosa kitto "Sainou" nante hitokoto de Katazuke raretaku hanakute michibata ni saku hana no youni fumarete tsuyoku naru Dareka no shitauchi ga mimizawari ni natte mo shinjiru kimochi kono mune ni itsumademo tomoshite Jounetsu ga iki wo hikitoru sono shunkan wa dareka no seijanai Tsumaranai joushiki de taiyou wo kakusu wa nai Iiwake de tsumiageta kabe kowashite hajimari no sora he ima tobidashite omoi wa minagitte yuku kurikaesu kurayami sae taisetsuna nanika wo oshiete kureru kara michinaru ashita koso souzouijou no sekai ga matte iru hazusa itsu datte sasaeru nukumori ga aru koto wasurenai de zutto Hajimari no sora wo mukae ni yukuyo furikaerazu mae wo mite se ni kaze wo kanjita nara fukuzatsuna koto nante nanimo nai hazusa miwataseba itsumo no ega ga aru kara hitori de kakae komanai de kotae wa aserazu kono michi no tochuu de deaumonosa kitto |-| Английский= To the beginning sky... towards the shining light There's nothing to fear... because I'm here... Falling countless times to your knees Not protecting your pride and coming up with only doubts don't close your eyes yet I can't see the possibility that's here and now When tears turn into rain I just want you to notice Spit out the vexing things Because there's a meaning for taking things Even if you desire everything, you don't need to grasp it all Just keep hold of one thing In the beginning of the sky, I welcome you without turning around, look up front If you feel the wind on your back then there won't be anything to worry about because if you look around, there's always smiling faces Don't carry everything by yourself Don't rush, the answer is along the way you'll find it for sure "ability" is just one word it won't solve things Like a flower blooming in the roadside become strong Despite someone's clicking tongue that's bothering my ears, I believe that this feeling in my heart will once and for all light up At that moment, let passion take over but not for someone else Don't go hiding the sun with boring common sense The stacked up excuses forming a wall, smashed them up Now jump into the beginning sky Your feelings will rise even if the darkness keeps repeating I'll say something important the unknown tomorrow is no less than the world you imagine, and its certainly waiting for you Whenever, there will always be a warm support never forget that In the beginning of the sky, I welcome you without turning around, look up front If you feel the wind on your back then there won't be anything to worry about because if you look around, there's always smiling faces Don't carry everything by yourself Don't rush, the answer is along the way you'll find it for sure |-| Кандзи= はじまりの空へ... 光射す方へ... 何も怖くない... 僕がいるから... 何度も地に膝をついて プライドを守れなくて 疑いばかり生まれても まだ目を閉じないで 今ここで可能性を 見極めることなんてない 涙が雨に変わるとき ただ気付いて欲しい 悔しさは吐き捨てるより 連れてゆくことで意味があるから 君が望むすべてが たとえ掴めなくたって ひとつだけ譲れないもの手にして はじまりの空を 迎えにゆくよ 振り返らず前を見て 背に風を感じたなら 複雑なことなんて何もないはずさ 見渡せばいつもの 笑顔があるから 一人で抱え込まないで 答えは焦らず この道の途中で 出会うものさ きっと 「才能」なんて一言で 片付けられたくはなくて 道端に咲く 花のように 踏まれて強くなる 誰かの舌打ちが 耳障りになっても 信じる気持ち この胸に いつまでも灯して 情熱が息をひきとるその瞬間は 誰かのせいじゃない つまらない常識で 太陽を隠すことはない 言い訳で積み上げた 壁こわして はじまりの空へ 今飛び出して 想いはみなぎってゆく くり返す暗闇さえ 大切な何かを教えてくれるから 未知なる明日こそ 想像以上の 世界が待っているはずさ いつだって支える 温もりがあること 忘れないで ずっと はじまりの空を 迎えにゆくよ 振り返らず前を見て 背に風を感じたなら 複雑なことなんて何もないはずさ 見渡せばいつもの 笑顔があるから 一人で抱え込まないで 答えは焦らず この道の途中で 出会うものさ きっと Видео thumb|center|300px|TV Версия Навигация en:The Starting Sky Категория:Музыка Категория:Открывающие Темы